Skip and Sqak: The Strange Vacation
Skip and Sqak: The Strange Vacation is a point-and-click adventure game in the series. In this game, the gang try to go to a far away resort for summer vacation but gets into a series of obstacles blocking their path. Playable Characters * Skip * Sqak * Blatly * Imp * Roberto * Robin * Makayla * Divson Story Episode 1: Mayhem in the Manor Inside a secret base, Mr. Aparadha, an old nemesis of Skip and Sqak, calls in a group of bounty hunters to capture Skip and Sqak and bring them to his secret island fortress immediately. One of the bounty hunters, a silent mime named Mr. Meemo, successfully gets to the island first to and prepares to capture the duo. Meanwhile, Skip, Sqak and all their friends are getting ready to head to Tropicowa Resort to spend their summer vacation. As everyone packs up, Skip goes to get one of Makayla's suitcases that fell off her stack earlier. Mr. Meemo, breaking into the Riftin Manor, traps Sqak and the others into a crystal ball right in front of Skip. He tries to fight Mr. Meemo, but his punches go right through the mime's body, leaving him no chose but to flee into the library and barricading the entrance door. As Mr. Meemo tries to kick the door down, Skip uses the library computer to search for a secret passageway out of the library. After lining 4 books in the right order on the shelf, Skip manages to activate a secret passage and escape from Mr. Meemo. Skip goes down the secret passage to find himself in the courtyard, where he meets the Easter Bunny who has jumped on top of the locked gates and is too afraid to jump back down. Using a wrench that fell off the tool shed, Skip fixes the operating system to the gates that causes the gates to open and the Easter Bunny falling off due to the vibration. The Easter Bunny thanks Skip for helping him and bounces off, not noticing that he knocked out a tooth from the fall. Skip uses the tooth to pick lock the locked door to the tool shed and acquires a bucket inside. At the garden, Skip sees a big fish in the fountain who is sad because he wants to swim in a bigger place and promises a shiny key in return. Skip uses the bucket to scoop up the fish and pours him into the big mansion pool, and the fish joyfully offers the key to Skip. With the key in his hand, Skip unlocks the door back inside the manor where he can't see Mr. Meemo or his friends anywhere in the foyer. Down in the basement, Skip confronts a back talking rat who refuses to let him pass. Using a block of cheese and plate from the kitchen, three metal bars in Richard's room, and an arrow from the foyer, Skip builds his own mouse trap that lures the rat into knocking him out and allowing Skip to venture further in the basement only to discover that Mr. Meemo is planning on ambushing him by placing the crystal ball of his trapped friends in an opening area. Skip then decides to fight Mr. Meemo again, this time, by outsmarting him into bouncing a crystal ball back at himself, trapping him. With Mr. Meemo out of the way, Skip tries to pick up the ball of his captured friends until a beetlecrab appears and takes the ball back to the courtyard. The beetlecrab's lair is in a thorn bush, Skip manages to cut them off the way with a cleaver from the kitchen and enters the thorn bush. Deep inside the thorn bush, Skip catches up to the beetlecrab who's in the nest with the ball and it's angry mother who mistook the ball as one of her eggs. Skip snatches the egg which results the mother beetlecrab chasing him until she gets attacked by snapping vines. Skip pushes a button on the crystal ball that frees everyone from their small prison, but they need to get the private plane summoned in order to take off. Roberto heads to his room to command his computer to bring up the manor's private jet but the computer refuses to do so after finding out about the gang's vacation plans, sad that he won't be having a break after all his work in the Riftin Manor. The computer also changes Roberto's original password to the secret entrance to his private library, but the bird was able to discover the new password by turning the two statues beside his bed (one of the spears broke, but was able to put it back on by tightening it with a belt Roberto found in his closet). Roberto then ventures across his library maze trying to collect combination pieces for the lock his computer placed on the door to the manor's control center, and once collecting them all and solving the code he was able to gain access to the control center where he activates the private jet but also notices his hard drive close by. Roberto then uses his hard drive to save his stubborn computer onto it for the trip. The gang get inside the private jet and take off but during the flight Divson accidentally crashes it into Episode 2: Out Cold Episode 3: Filled Up Throttle Category:Games